La vie n'est pas toujours de ton côté
by Eidolemireige
Summary: Peu importe qui nous sommes, d'où nous venons, le monde ne tournera pas toujours de la façon dont nous le voulons. Cela est valable pour un Prince, pour l'Avatar ou pour un simple gosse vivant dans les arbres. Et c'est sur ce dernier que se focalisera notre histoire, au début en tout cas. l'histoire portera sur lui et celle qu'il a toujours aimée. Jet x OC


**I**

 **E** lle l'appela encore et encore. Il ne se décidait pas à venir, trop pris à préparer un coup contre les soldats de la Nation du Feu occupant la région, comme toujours. De l'arbre où elle était, elle le voyait, lui et son sourire confiant. Il ne jouait pas les chefs, pour elle et les autres, il l'était.

Elle continua de l'appeler, elle n'avait toujours pas de réponse. Il aimait bien jouer avec ses nerfs, Il savait pertinemment que s'il faisait comme s'il n'entendait rien, elle viendrait d'elle-même. Et ce fut le cas. C'était devenu une habitude pour eux. Elle appelait, il ne répondait pas, elle rappliquait et il se faisait laminer. Il aimait la mettre dans tous ses états. Il avait prit cette habitude depuis leur première rencontre. Il faisait ça car il préférait la voir en colère que triste ou faussement heureuse. Quand il l'avait connue, elle pleurait des litres et des litres de larmes par jour et quand il lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas elle essuyait ses yeux et lui adressait un sourire en carton. Il n'aimait pas ça. Au-moins lorsqu'elle était en colère c'était réel, elle lui montrait des sentiments réels alors que lorsqu'elle était heureuse, il savait que son sourire cachait beaucoup de choses. Il détestait voir le visage de la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout assombri par ces faux sourires et ces larmes. C'est pour cela qu'il s'était promis de lui offrir une vengeance pour qu'elle puisse continuer à vivre sans pleurer. Il se noyait sous tous les stratagèmes possibles pour faire faiblir la Nation du Feu qui les avait tant fait souffrir. Tellement qu'il ne voyait pas que cette personne avait des sentiments probablement plus important envers lui qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer.

D'ailleurs, l'amour arrivait très souvent brutalement à lui. Celle qui l'avait appelé emprunta l'une des nombreuses tyroliennes de leurs quartiers aériens pour se rendre sur la passerelle où lui et les autres membres des Combattants de la liberté se trouvaient. Elle interrompit leur petite réunion.

– Jet ! Ça fait quinze minutes que je t'appelle ! Tu aurais au-moins pu avoir la décence de me répondre !

– Écoute Eli, on prépare un assaut sur une des troupes de la Nation du feu qui stationne dans une clairière pas loin, j'ai pas le temps pour des histoires de second ordre.

Elle lui lança un regard noir. Tellement noir que Pesticide et La Flèche prièrent les autres de s'enfuir au plus vite et ils firent de même.

– Eh les gars ! On n'a pas fini !

Il s'apprêta à courir après chacun d'eux avant qu'Eli ne lui lance un coup de pied bien placé.

– Oh que si je pense que vous avez fini ! Tu m'avais promis de venir m'aider à chasser pour le dîner... J'ai dû tout faire toute seule ! Un sanglier pèse lourd je te ferai dire !

Jet se tint les côtes où elle avait frappé. Elle y était allée doucement mais cela avait tout de même dû avoir eu son effet. Elle était très forte lorsqu'il s'agissait de combattre à mains nues. Tout le monde se méfiait d'elle pendant les entraînements. Alors que Jet serrait les dents pour amoindrir la douleur qu'il ressentait il ne céda pas face à elle.

– T'aurais pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai pas le temps pour ce genre de choses en ce moment.

– Mais moi ce n'est pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que j'aurais voulu...

Elle secoua la tête.

– Laisse tomber. De toute façon, c'est chaque fois pareil avec toi. T'es obnubilé par ta haine à l'encontre de la Nation du feu. Tu ne fais attention à rien d' autre qu'à ce qui pourrait t'aider pour les anéantir.

– Et alors ? N'as-tu pas envie qu'ils souffrent ? Comme on a souffert ?

Elle évita son regard. Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

– Nos villages, nos parents. Je sais à quel point tu as souffert d'avoir perdu les tiens. Je me rappelle quand nous t'avons trouvé près d'un village en flammes. Tu n'étais que l'ombre de toi-même. C'est pour ça qu'on est rassemblés ici. C'est pour accomplir notre vengeance Eli. Je t'ai juré que je te vengerai, toi et tout ceux qui ont péris dans cette guerre, et je le ferai.

Il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Ce n'était pas pour une quelconque vengeance qu'elle l'avait suivi tout ce temps. La Nation du Feu... Bien sûr qu'elle ne la portait pas dans son cœur, si cela avait été sa première raison de combattre, cela avait changé car désormais, elle faisait cela pour Jet. Elle le supportait parce qu'elle en était... Enfin...Elle le supportait même lorsqu'il accomplissait des choses qu'elle ne cautionnait pas. Ce qu'il faisait beaucoup ces temps-ci. Elle avait bien essayé de lui en parler mais sa rancoeur était tellement grande qu'il était impossible de lui faire entendre raison. Elle avait abandonné et se contentait de suivre ses ordres. Elle n'avait pas envie de continuer la conversation et partit sans lui dire un mot. Elle devait s'occuper des plus jeunes de la bande. Son départ n'eut pas l'air d'affecter Jet car à peine partie, il rappela les autres. Pesticide l'interrogea.

– Et Eli ?

– Elle m'en veut parce que je n'ai pas pu l'accompagner chasser le gibier pour le repas de ce soir, franchement, on a d'autres choses à faire de plus important.

La Flèche et Pesticide s'échangèrent un regard. Jet n'avait toujours pas compris. Il avait l'air d'être vif d'esprit mais en ce qui concernait Eli son cerveau était d'une lenteur incroyable. Il était obsédé par ses plans, et uniquement ses plans. Et aucun d'eux n'avaient l'air de pouvoir attendre. Il passa bien vite cette affaire avec Eli et continua à expliquer sa stratégie à sa bande. Ils travaillèrent dessus pendant un bon bout de temps. Au bout d'un moment, la fatigue se fit ressentir. La nuit tombait et des bâillements sonores se firent parmi les plus jeunes. Il leur ordonna à tous d'aller se coucher et tous tirèrent leur révérence pour la journée. Tous sauf Jet et une autre personne.

Alors que Jet restait là à réfléchir quant à la manière dont ils devaient procéder pour leur futur assaut, Eli arriva derrière lui et plaça une couverture sur ses épaules.

– Tu vas attraper froid. Tu t'occupes vraiment pas de toi hein ? Crétin.

– Je sais que tu arrives toujours pour prendre soin de moi. C'est pour ça que je peux me permettre d'être négligent.

Eli toussa pour cacher sa gêne.

– Eh, tu vas attraper froid toi aussi.

Il l'attira contre lui et l'enveloppa avec lui dans la couverture. Elle avait le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure alors que Jet ne montrait pas le moindre signe de gêne. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Elle repensa à leurs tous premiers moments ensemble.

Ils se connaissaient depuis leur dix ans. Dès le début, Eli l'avait apprécié. Il a été le premier, avec Pesticide et La Flèche, à lui avoir tendu la main quand elle n'avait plus personne sur qui compter. Il lui avait appris à se défendre et à survivre et bien vite, elle s'était habituée à vivre avec lui et les deux autres. Ils étaient sa famille. Famille qui s'agrandissait au fil du temps. Composée au départ de Jet, Pesticide, Eli et de La Flèche, il y avait désormais une trentaine d'enfants et d'adolescents parmi eux. Jet et Eli faisaient partis des plus vieux du haut de leurs seize années. Eli prenait du plaisir à s'occuper des plus jeunes et de Jet qu'elle plaçait au même rang qu'eux. Elle avait pris l'habitude de toujours être derrière lui. Il était tellement pris par son rôle de chef qu'il en oubliait de manger. Il était comme ça. Et c'était comme ça qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne se souvenait plus du moment où ses sentiments vis à vis de Jet avaient commencé à apparaître. Une chose était sûre, cela avait dû se voir à deux mille kilomètres ; sauf pour Jet, évidemment. Il était tellement aveugle et ne montrait pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il se montrait toujours indifférent, en tout cas devant elle, tellement que c'en était agaçant. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

– Dis Jet... Est-ce que tu sais que je t'aime ? Pas comme un frère ou un simple ami, non... plus que ça...

Silence.

– Et toi... Tu ressens quelque chose pour moi ?

Elle ferma les yeux et déglutit dans l'attente de sa réponse. Une puis deux minutes passèrent. Elle serra les poings et garda les yeux fermés jusqu'à entendre un ronflement. Elle rouvrit ses yeux et jeta un regard à Jet. Il dormait. Elle resserra encore plus ses poings et étouffa un cri de frustration. Ensuite, elle enfuit sa tête dans ses mains.

– T'es vraiment impossible.

Elle se releva et allongea Jet par terre en prenant soin de lui laisser la regarda ce « grand chef » avec un sourire puis s'en alla.

Le lendemain, Jet et ses compagnons se réveillèrent de bonne heure pour commencer à surveiller le campement des soldats de la Nation du Feu. Eli resta dans leur base, l'opération ne nécessitait pas ses compétences juste quelques membres. Alors que l'escouade de surveillance s'apprêtait à partir, Eli, qui lançait des regards appuyés à Jet jusqu'alors, lui fit signe de la main avant de mimer les mots « bonne chance » avec sa bouche . Celui-ci la remercia de la même manière avant de descendre de son arbre.

Toute la matinée avait été dédiée à la surveillance du campement des soldats ennemis, mais aucune brèche ne leur permit d'attaquer, jusqu'à l'arrivé imprévu de deux garçons et une fille qui détourna l'attention de tous les soldats. Ni une ni deux, Jet s'empressa de tirer une flèche empoisonné sur le soldats qui s'était approché de la distraction qu'ils attendaient depuis presque une journée entière puis tous passèrent à l'attaque. Le combat fut de courte durée et se termina sur la victoire des Combattants de la Liberté et de ceux qui s'étaient joints à eux et notamment de la fille, Katara, qui maîtrisait l'eau et du jeune garçon, Aang, qui maîtrisait l'air. Après avoir trouvé de la poudre explosive et de la nourriture dans le campement des soldats, Jet invita les étrangers dans leur base aérienne pour fêter leur victoire.

Ils arrivèrent en bas d'un arbre et Jet fit agripper le frère de Katara, Sokka, à une étrange corde. Il tira dessus et Sokka s'éleva et s'enfonça dans les épais feuillages de l'arbre. Le membre surveillant le système pour accéder à la base hurla que Jet et les autres étaient enfin revenus et avec des étrangers. Eli s'empressa de venir les accueillir comme à son habitude et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Jet monter en tenant dans ses bras une jeune fille qui avait l'air de vraiment apprécier ça. Elle prit une grande inspiration et tourna les talons pour s'en aller jusqu'à son habitation. Elle y resta tellement longtemps qu'elle manqua le dîner en compagnie des invités. Jet vint lui rendre visite après ça, accompagné de Pesticide. Eli était assise sur son lit et affichait une mine boudeuse.

– Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis que je suis arrivé, tu te sens bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Elle lui lança un de ses regards colériques dont elle avait l'habitude.

– C'était qui ?

– Qui ça ?

– La fille. Tu sais la jolie brune en bleu.

– Ah Katara ? Elle vient de la tribu de l'eau avec son frère. Ils accompagnent tous les deux l'Avatar. Katara est un maître de l'eau, elle est très douée.

Elle garda le silence quelques minutes. Bien sûr, il fallait que ce soit quelqu'un de « doué ».

– Elle à l'air de t'apprécier.

Cette fois c'est lui qui ne répondit pas immédiatement.

– Ouais...

Elle lui demanda sèchement de sortir. Ce qu'il fit, un peu dérouté par ce qui venait de se passer. Pesticide entra à son tour et s'assit à côté d'Eli.

– Jet ne te remplacera pas si c'est ce que tu penses, Eli.

– Elle est mignonne.

– Elle lui est simplement utile pour détruire Gaipan .

– Si c'est ça, c'est pire. Pesticide t'as pas l'impression qu'il fait passer sa haine avant tout ? Je veux dire... Tu penses pas que là, il va s'en prendre à des innocents ?

– Ce sont des membres de la Nation du Feu.

– Mais ce ne sont pas eux qui ont détruit nos villages !

– Je suis Jet. J'ai confiance en lui. S'il dit que c'est nécessaire, c'est que ça l'est.

Eli soupira et mit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser des actes de Jet. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser de ses sentiments envers lui. Non seulement à cause de ce qu'il faisait mais également à cause de sa facilité à se montrer aussi charmeur envers une autre fille. Pesticide en voyant l'état de son amie décida de se retirer, mais avant elle lui lança une phrase.

– Au fait Eli, tu sais, malgré tous les doutes que tu as sur ses sentiments envers toi, je suis quasiment sûre qu'il t'aime de la même manière que toi tu l'aimes.

Eli lui adressa un faible sourire. Les paroles de Pesticide lui restèrent dans la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'alla pas, comme à son habitude, voir Jet. Elle l'évita même durant toute la journée. Tous les membres de la bande, Jet compris, le remarquèrent. Lorsque ce dernier s'approcha d'elle pour lui parler elle lui dit qu'elle n'avait pas le temps et qu'elle partait chasser. Elle demanda à La Flèche s'il désirait l'accompagner ce à quoi il répondit positivement. Il prit son arc et ses flèches puis lança un regard à Jet qui les regarda s'éloigner avec un air hébété. Il emmena ensuite Sokka pour la mission dont il lui avait parler la veille. Loin de lui avoir changé les idées, il se repassait en boucle ces deux fois où Eli l'esquiva et se demanda à quel moment il avait bien pu faire quelque chose qui l'avait contrarié. Cela l'irrita tellement qu'il se montra sans pitié avec un vieil homme de la Nation du Feu. Certes, d'ordinaire, il n'était pas tendre avec les membres de cette Nation, mais à ce moment-là, Pesticide remarqua bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela aurait pu très mal tourner si Sokka n'était pas intervenu en la faveur du vieil homme.

Lorsqu'il revint à la base il chercha Eli. Il voulait des explications concernant son attitude. Il passa de passerelles en passerelles jusqu'à tomber sur elle et La Flèche assis côte à côte sur le bord d'une plate-forme. Elle avait l'air de passer un bon moment en sa compagnie d'ailleurs. Elle riait et son rire résonna jusqu'aux oreilles de Jet qui rebroussa chemin instinctivement.

– Moi elle m'évite mais lui par contre... Rah ! Ça m'énerve.

Il ne savait pas qu'Eli l'avait vu faire demi-tour. Elle l'observa s'éloigner avec un regard triste. La Flèche suivit son regard puis l'observa, elle. Eli s'en rendit compte et se frotta les yeux.

– Je sais ce que tu penses. On se croirait revenu en maternelle.

– ...

– Pourquoi je ne vais pas le voir ? Mais je fais que ça La Flèche, d'aller le voir ! Et résultat, il va câliner sa fille de l'eau ! J'aurais dû me douter qu'il ne m'aimait pas plus que ça.

– ...

– Comment ça je me trompe ? Écoute, je veux pas parler de ça ok ? Je...

La Flèche continua de la regarder.

– Bon o-k , je vais le voir...

La Flèche lui adressa un sourire tandis qu'elle s'en allait rattraper Jet. Elle fit toutes les passerelles elle aussi jusqu'à intercepter une discussion entre Sokka et celle qu'elle considérait comme une rivale. Apparemment Jet avait maltraité un vieillard de la Nation du Feu, et ça c'était une première. Elle s'empressa de venir chercher des explications auprès de Jet.

– Un vieillard ? Je te pensais plus malin que ça.

– Il faisait parti de la Nation du Feu, j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait à faire. Et puis qu'est-ce que t'as ? Avant ça ne t'aurait pas posé le moindre problème. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ces temps-ci ? Déjà tu m'évites et ensuite tu rigoles avec La Flèche ? Vas-y, dis-moi ce que ce grand muet à pu te dire de si drôle !

Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ? Ce n'est pas le sujet ! Et je te signale que c'est pas moi qui ait séduit une fille de la tribu de l'eau !

– J'ai besoin d'elle pour mes plans ! se défendu-t-il.

Il désigna toutes les feuilles éparpillées dans son habitation.

– Je compte détruire Gaipan en l'inondant avec l'eau du barrage. Katara et Aang pourront nous aider à le détruire. Si tu ne m'avais pas évité toute la journée tu serais au courant.

Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Elle savait qu'il vouait une haine incommensurable à la Nation du Feu mais elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était vraiment prêt à sacrifier la vie de tant d'innocents. Elle s'en alla sans dire un mot, Jet essaya de la rattraper mais Katara l'interpella au même moment. Eli n'arrivait même plus à être jalouse. Elle... ne savait plus quoi faire.

Le soir même elle retrouva les autres pour les préparatifs nécessaires à l'explosion du barrage. Sokka, qui les avait espionné se fit prendre avant qu'il ne puisse raconter la vérité à Katara et Aang. Jet ordonna à Pesticide, Demi-portion et Eli d'éloigner Sokka le plus possible de l'opération, ce qu'ils firent sans brocher. Sokka défendait durant tout le début de leur « balade » le fait qu'il était impardonnable de faire subir ça à des innocents. Eli l'écoutait sans rien dire tandis que les deux autres défendaient Jet. A un moment, elle croisa le regard désespéré de Sokka. Elle se sentit mal. Ils continuèrent de marcher quand Eli s'écroula sur le sol. Pesticide intervint immédiatement.

– Eli ? Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-elle l'air inquiet.

– J'ai un mal de ventre énorme...

– Rentre à la base, on se débrouillera très bien sans toi, t'en fais pas.

Eli la remercia et s'éloigna d'eux en boitant presque de douleur. Une fois assez loin, elle se mit à courir en direction du village de Gaipan.

– Désolée Pesticide... Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait peur d'arriver en retard. Une fois sur place, elle avertit plusieurs des villageois de la menace mais personne ne la croyait. Après plusieurs minutes d'explications qui n'aboutirent à rien, elle croisa un visage familier qui essayaient de faire la même chose qu'elle. C'était Sokka. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir. A deux, ils arrivaient déjà à faire réagir quelques personnes, mais on doutait encore de leur parole. Heureusement, le vieil homme aidé auparavant par Sokka prit leur défense et ainsi, ils réussirent à faire évacuer tout le monde. Eli escorta tout le monde, jusqu'à la moindre petite fille, en sécurité. Sokka était parti avant elle pour la falaise où se trouvaient Aang, Katara et Jet. Lorsqu'elle s'y rendit également, la bande de l'Avatar était déjà partie, ne restait plus que Jet, collé à un arbre par de la glace. Eli s'empressa de l'aider à se dépêtrer de la glace qui le retenait.

– C'est ta belle fille de l'eau qui t'as fait ça ?

Il ne répondit pas à cette question et ne faisait que marmonner.

– On a échoué...

C'en était trop. La glace était à moitié retirée et Eli profita qu'il ne puisse bouger à cause de ses membres gelés pour le gifler.

– Tu m'exaspères. J'en peux plus de toi ! Est-ce qu'il t'arrive de penser à autres choses qu'à des plans de vengeance contre la Nation du Feu ? Je m'inquiète pour toi mais tu n'en as rien à faire, arrête de ne voir que tes projets de vengeance et d'illusion de liberté. Tant que tu ne passeras pas à autre choses la liberté sera tout sauf réelle Jet ! S'il te plaît... Passe à autre chose. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier mais d'avancer. Je suis là pour t'aider, on est tous là...

Elle avait tout sorti d'une traite. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes mais visiblement celles-ci se rebellaient et ruisselaient quand même le long de ses joues. Lorsque les autres membres de la bande arrivèrent, ils découvrirent un Jet incapable de bouger et une Eli s'étant endormie en pleurant. Jet n'avait pas réussi à arrêter ses pleurs et n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller. Ils se virent obligée de la porter jusqu'à leur base et il en était de même pour Jet qui commençait à peine à ravoir des sensations dans tout son corps. Il resta calme jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive La Flèche prendre Eli dans ses bras pour la ramener à la base. Il grinça des dents.

-Eh La Flèche ! Elle est mignonne hein ?Tu veux l'avoir pour toi hein ?

La Flèche regarda Jet comme s'il était devenu fou. Demi-portion, qui portait Jet, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Il ne répondit pas et regarda La Flèche d'un air mauvais tout le long du trajet.

Arrivés à la base, Jet fut ramené dans sa cabane et La Flèche partit déposer Eli dans son habitation. Jet lui hurla qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à la toucher. La Flèche soupira. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était soudain devenu la cible de Jet. La journée se termina sur cette note.

Le lendemain, Jet se réveilla à l'aube. Toute la bande était encore endormie mis à part les guetteurs et La Flèche qui s'entraînait en tirant des flèches sur des cibles accrochées sur les troncs des arbres. Jet alla le rejoindre, gêné de la crise qu'il avait piqué la veille.

– Excuse-moi pour hier, balbutia-t-il.

–...

La Flèche hocha la tête et retourna à son entraînement.

– C'est juste que ces temps-ci...

– C'est juste que ces temps-ci elle ne t'accorde pas l'attention qu'elle t'accordait tout le temps, intervint La Flèche.

Jet le regarda déboussolé. C'était vrai. La Flèche continua sur sa lancée.

– Le problème c'est que tu n'aimes pas ça mais que tu ne te demandes pas pourquoi elle a fait ça.

– Parce que tu le sais toi ? Elle te l'a dit ?

Il le savait. Elle se confiait beaucoup plus à La Flèche qu'à lui.

– Tu veux rire ? Ça se voyait comme sur le nez au-milieu de la figure. C'est la venue de Katara et la façon dont tu comportais avec elle qui la dérangeait. Elle était jalouse.

– Elle ? Jalouse ? Pourquoi ? Et puis, il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être, je ne me comportais pas d'une manière si...

– Tu veux rire ? Eli t'aime, je suis même étonné que vous n'ayez pas déjà fini ensemble tous les deux. Et si. Tu te montrais beaucoup trop proche d'elle. Même moi, qui savait exactement vers qui ton cœur penchait, j'avais des doutes.

Il avait à peine finit sa phrase que Jet se précipita pour rejoindre l'habitation d'Eli. Il y entra en trombe alors que celle-ci était encore endormie. Elle se réveilla alors que Jet avait crié son prénom.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! paniqua-t-elle.

– Je...

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa. Le baiser dura une, deux minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Eli, ne se décide à le repousser violemment. Jet ne comprenait plus.

– Je ne veux pas être la remplaçante de ta fille en bleu, lui lança-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

– Tu n'es remplaçante de personne, Eli.

Elle lui demanda de sortir, ce qu'il ne fit pas. Il resta là.

– Je t'assure que je ne l'aimais pas. Si je me suis montré trop proche d'elle c'est seulement parce que.. C'est seulement parce que...

Elle l'interrogea du regard.

– "C'est seulement parce que" quoi ?

– Écoute Eli, pour être franc, je n'ai jamais pensé à avoir une relation plus profonde que ça avec Katara. Je ne me rendais même pas compte de l'impression qu'on donnait tous les deux, tout simplement parce que pour moi, il n'y a que toi qui compte.

– Je ne te crois pas.

Elle commençait à avoir la voix tremblante et ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus vitreux.

– C'est trop facile de dire ça après coup alors que moi, je t'ai aimé depuis tellement longtemps ! Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point ça m'a fait mal de te voir aussi proche d'elle ?

– Eh bien figure-toi que ça m'a fait le même effet quand je t'ai vu rire avec La Flèche !

Tous les deux s'étaient dit ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Ils avaient dévoilé leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Un silence s'installa pendant quelques minutes. C'est Eli qui coupa le silence en première.

– Il n'y a rien entre La Flèche et moi.

– Il ne s'est rien passé entre Katara et moi. J'avoue que j'ai peut-être profité du fait que je lui plaisais pour la convaincre de nous aider mais je t'assure que je n'éprouvais rien pour elle.

Il retenta de l'approcher, et la prit par le bras pour l'attirer contre lui. Elle pleurait. C'était tout sauf ce qu'il avait voulu. Eli lui tint les mains et sentit qu'elles n'étaient pas comme d'habitudes. Elle les regarda. Il avait des gelures.

– Je te soignerai ça tout à l'heure. Il faut vraiment qu'on s'occupe constamment de toi.

Jet profita de l'instant pour tenter d'embrasser encore une fois Eli. Celle-ci esquiva le baiser et lui demanda de partir sous prétexte qu'elle devait se changer. Une fois de plus, Jet se retrouvait à ne savoir comment interpréter la situation. Lorsqu'il sorti de l'habitation d'Eli, La Flèche, Pesticide, Demi-portion, Le Duc et quelques autres membres de la bande l'attendaient avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

– Alors vous avez officialisé ? cria l'un d'eux.

– Tu t'es enfin rendu-compte qu'elle t'aimait ou quelqu'un t'a mis sur la piste ? demanda Pesticide en lançant un regard suspicieux à La Flèche.

Jet ne savait comment répondre à ces questions. Qu'est-ce que lui et Eli étaient à présent ? Leur relation avait-elle changée ? Allaient-ils rester comme avant ? Il ne savait pas. Alors qu'il balbutiait des semblants de réponses, Eli sortit de son abri et emmena Jet loin de la bande tout en leur lançant qu'ils fallait qu'ils se mêlent de leurs affaires.

Quand ils furent assez loin de ces excités, Eli commença à soigner les gelures de Jet. Elle avait ramené des bandages et des pommades pour cela. Jet en profita pour lui poser les questions dont il n'avait pas les réponses.

– Du coup qu'est-ce qu'on devient ? Si nos sentiments sont réciproques, rien ne nous empêche d'être ensemble.

Eli, qui lui tenait la main , la lâcha.

– Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être avec toi en sachant ce que tu as fait Jet. Ton but n'est plus de nous protéger et de rester avec nous, avec moi. Ton but est de laisser parler ta haine et malgré le fait que je t'aime je... Écoute, laisse-moi du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça.

Elle finit de lui attribuer les soins dont il avait besoin, l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla. Encore une fois, il fut laisser à l'abandon.

Les jours suivants Jet essayait de tout faire pour se faire bien voir auprès d'Eli. Il se proposait tous les jours pour l'aider à chasser, il faisait attention aux membres de la bande et laissa sa haine envers la Nation du Feu de côté. Elle s'était amoindrie. Eli avait remarqué tous les efforts qu'il faisait et commençait à revoir le garçon qu'elle avait connu. Une chose était sûre, elle l'aimait toujours.

Une puis deux semaines passèrent après les événements qui les avaient divisés. Ils s'étaient rapprochés, les précédents événements n'étaient plus qu'un vague souvenir. Un soir, alors qu'ils revenaient de chasse et qu'ils avaient fait une pause car leur prise était beaucoup trop lourde pour eux deux, Eli lança une pique à Jet.

– Alors déjà fatigué ? T'as pas l'air bien !

– Parle pour toi ! C'est toi qui respire comme si tu venais de courir sur vingt-cinq kilomètres !

Ils explosèrent de rire.

– Tu sais Jet... Je t'aime toujours, et je vois bien que tu as fait des efforts par rapport à ce que je t'ai reproché.

Jet garda le silence, il n'avait pas envie de se faire jeter une nouvelle fois. Eli se rapprocha de lui et l'enlaça pour ensuite l'embrasser d'elle-même. A ce moment-là, Jet ressentit de la joie. Son souffle en était presque coupé. Il serra Eli dans ses bras.

– Alors ça y est ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ils étaient enfin officiellement ensemble. Après quelques minutes passées dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se décidèrent enfin à ramener la grosse proie à la base. Cependant, la bonne humeur ambiante redescendit bien vite. Ils tombèrent sur des soldats de la Nation du Feu, Jet reconnu quelques têtes, certains devaient certainement provenir du campement qu'ils avaient saccagé deux semaines auparavant. Jet sortit ses armes et Eli fit de même. Ils se battirent côte à côte et bien qu'ils aient eu l'air de mener le combat durant les premières minutes, les soldats de la Nation du Feu reprirent l'avantage. Jet siffla ses camarades mais une fois que ceux-ci furent arrivés, la situation ne changea pas, les soldats étaient deux fois plus nombreux que la fois dernière. Ils sonnèrent la retraite mais Jet se rendit compte, trop tard qu'Eli ne suivait pas. Eli avait disparue. Elle avait été faite prisonnière par la Nation du Feu. Il l'entendait crier. Lorsqu'il voulut faire demi-tour pour elle, les autres l'en empêchèrent, il courrait à sa perte en y allant. Les cris se firent de plus en plus lointain, les soldats l'ayant capturée s'éloignaient. Les Combattants de la Liberté étaient rentrés sans Eli. Un silence de mort pesait. Personne n'osait approcher Jet qui avait l'air totalement dévasté.

– Il me l'ont prise aussi... On allait enfin être heureux ensemble et ils me l'ont prise.

Le jour suivant, et celui d'après encore, il fit des recherches pour savoir où les soldats avaient bien pu aller. Quand il retrouva la trace d'une troupe du Feu, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une Eli dans leur campement. Il interrogea des soldats qu'il avait pris en otages mais ils ne lui rappelaient rien et n'avaient pas l'air de savoir de quoi il parlait. Il s'était trompé de troupe. Cela arriva trois fois. Trop de soldats de la Nation du Feu étaient basés dans la forêt, il avait perdu l'espoir de la retrouver un jour. Il avait enfin pu partager ses sentiments avec celle qu'il aimait et il l'avait perdue tout de suite après. Il craqua. Il rassembla toute sa bande pour leur faire une annonce. Une annonce qui allait les bouleverser.

– Mes amis, je sonne la dissolution des Combattant de la Liberté. J'ai perdu Eli, je ne veux pas risquer de vous perdre également. Il faut que nous nous construisions une vie normale. Ce train de vie doit cesser.

Personne ne s'opposa à ce qu'il dit. Jet était leur chef et ils avaient toujours confiance en lui. C'était ainsi que les Combattants de la Liberté se séparèrent, seuls Pesticide et La Flèche restèrent aux côtés de Jet pour lui éviter de ne trop dérailler.

– Il faut qu'on prenne un nouveau départ. Mon instinct me dit qu'on a besoin de s'en aller d'ici.

Malgré tout, il pensait à Eli. Il savait à quel point elle était débrouillarde et avait prévu une note dans leur base lui annonçant l'ordre des villes par lesquelles ils allaient passer pour le cas où elle aurait réussi à s'échapper et à revenir dans leur QG. Il avait mentionné que si elle désirait les retrouver, il allait lui laisser des indications dans chaque ville visitée. Il avait tout prévu. Il voulait la revoir à tout prix. Il était prêt à la louper des millions de fois, il y aurait bien eu une fois où ils se seraient croisés.

C'était avec cette idée en tête qu'ils allaient de villes en villages mais que jamais ils ne se décidaient à rester. Puis, un mois après, arriva le moment de bouger dans la seule ville n'ayant pas été touchée par l'emprise de la Nation du Feu : Ba Sing Se. Leur nouvelle vie était désormais à portée de main.


End file.
